1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a robot cleaner, and more particularly, to a robot cleaner having a sound recognition function and capable of detecting an abnormal situation using the same, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Generally, a robot has been developed for industrial use, and has managed some parts of factory automation. As the robot is applied to various fields recently, medical robots, space robots, home robots, etc. are being developed.
A representative of the home robot is a robot cleaner, a sort of home electronic appliance capable of performing a cleaning operation by sucking peripheral dust or foreign materials while autonomously moving on a predetermined region. Such robot cleaner is provided with a chargeable battery, and is provided with an obstacle sensor for avoiding an obstacle while moving.
A method for controlling such robot cleaner includes a method using a remote controller (user interface), a method using a button provided at a robot cleaner body, etc. Recently, a robot cleaner having a network function is being developed. Such robot cleaner is provided with a function to be remote-controlled by a cleaning command, or a function to monitor indoor situations. Further, being developed are mobile robots capable of recognizing a self position and creating a map using cameras or various types of sensors.